Owl Post
by Stephlin
Summary: Life after Hogwarts, written through letters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing, like usual 

* * *

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**You've been very distant lately. What's going on? Did I do something wrong? Sometimes I wish you would just talk to me. If you're having problems or you don't think we should be together anymore just tell me. You know where to find me.**_

_**Ginny**_

* * *

**Ginny,**

**Distant? I don't think I've been distant at all. And I do talk to you. Just this morning we were discussing our favourite breakfast foods. Remember, we both agreed that we liked toast more than waffles. Anyways, there is nothing more in the world that I want than to be with you. Always.**

**Yours truly,**

**Harry**

* * *

_**Hermione,**_

_**Sometimes I think Harry is so clueless. I tried talking to him but he is just being dumb. I don't know if I can be with him anymore. He thinks he wants to be with me, but I think he just likes the idea of being with me. I feel like he wants to put a ring on my finger but I am no in no way ready for that. Help me.**_

_**Love Ginny**_

* * *

_Ginny,_

_You and I both know the solution to this. You've got to talk to him, even if it means locking him in the Room of Requirements until he speaks. It the only way both of you will know how the other is feeling. That is the - sorry, Ronald is about to tear his eyes out if he doesn't get his two sentences in. _

My darling, baby sister,

You will not marry Harry at this age. You are not even of age yet! I don't care if Harry is the love of your life, you will not even think about marriage. He is dumb if he thinks I'm gonna allow this nonsense. Actually, to come to think of it, I think I'm going to have a talk to this so called friend of mine.

Ron

_I'm so sorry Ginny; I shouldn't have let Ron take my quill. He just saw the word 'ring' and freaked. Anyways, I hope everything works out for you two._

_Hermione_

* * *

_**Ron,**_

_**Don't even think of saying anything to Harry. I will make you regret it if you do, and you know I can. Besides I'm nineteen and if I wanted to get married there would be nothing you could do about it. But lucky for you I don't want to get married not now, maybe not ever. If you're going to read my private letters to Hermione, you should read the whole thing before you freak.**_

_**Ginny**_

* * *

_**Harry,**_

_**I think we should spend some quality alone time together. Do you want to come over later? We need to talk and I haven't seen you, well I saw you yesterday. But it hasn't been just the two of us in awhile. We need to figure some stuff out.**_

_**Love you**_

_**Ginny**_

* * *

**Hermione,**

**Ginny has been acting very strange lately. I don't even know what or how to think about her. You see, there is something on her mind, and it's killing me not knowing. I am hoping that she'll reveal it tonight. But I'm worried. In her letter, and I quote, she says "We need to figure some stuff out." I strongly hope this doesn't mean what I think she is hinting at. But the truth is, I'm not ready to get married yet, I'm only 20 years old, and she's only 19! What should I do? I don't want to offend her.**

**Harry**

**P.S. Oh, and please tell your boyfriend, to stop threatening me. He keeps telling me that he is going to 'give me another scar.' But he won't tell me what's bothering him. He just mutters under his breath and walks away.**

* * *

**My dearest Ginny,**

**I would love to spend some quality time with you. I'll come by at around 7, if that's alright?**

**I love you,**

**Harry**

* * *

_Obviously Harry, talking to me isn't going to solve any of your and Ginny's problems. Go talk to her. But I'm positive that marriage is NOT what Ginny wants. Talk to her and tell her what you feel, she'll understand. Never mind Ron, he's just being Ron._

_Hermione_

* * *

_**Harry,**_

_**I can't wait to see you tonight. 7 is lovely. I love you**_

_**Ginny**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hermione,**

**You were right. Ginny definitely does not want to exchange vows with me anytime soon, or ever. She told me that she feels like I only like the thought of her, and not the real her. She is convinced that I don't really know her. And maybe I don't. We didn't break up, if that's what you are wondering, but she definitely mentioned 'taking a break' a few times. I don't know what to do. I have to woo her back, I can't live without her. Please help me out.**

**Love Harry**

* * *

_Harry_

_Just calm down. Ginny loves you and you know that. Tell her that you want the same things that she does. That you want to be with her right now and you can take the future as it comes. Don't worry everything will work out. Tell me if something changes._

_Love Hermione_

* * *

_Dear Ron_

_I know you're not the most sensitive guy but I'm really stressed out and I need to vent. You don't have to sympathize with me but just listen. Ron, I don't know what to do. Everyone comes to me for advice but what if I give them the wrong advice and they take it and it messes up their lives or something. And what if they hate me because I don't know what they should do. I'm already under a lot of stress at work and then I have to fix my two best friends lives along with it._

_I love you, Ron, _

_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione,

Just tell them all to bugger off, and let you be. I know that's not the response you are looking for, but it is the best one. You are a lovely, big-hearted- you are my lovely, big-hearted woman. But even you need a break once in a while. Nobody will hate you, and if they do, I'll go after them.

All my love,

Ron

(And you said I was insensitive.)

* * *

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I hope you're not mad at me. I just had to make sure we were on the same page. I do want to be with you. I love you. I want to see you sometime today. Stop by whenever, I promise I won't attack you this time. Please forgive me.**_

_**Love Ginny**_

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_Thanks for that. You know just how to cheer me up. I love you. Are we hanging out tonight? _

_Love Hermione_

* * *

_**Ginny,**_

_**I could never be mad at you. I understand where you were coming from. Maybe I didn't know you as well as I thought I did. How about you come by over here? Ron is starting to scare me. And it would be nice to sit down and talk. Really talk.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

Herms,

Sure, what did you have in mind?

Ron

* * *

_**Harry, **_

_**Sure, yeah I'll come over. Maybe we should go out; we haven't gone on a date in forever. We do need to talk. I want you to know me and I want to know everything about you. I want to know what you're thinking and know that I'm making you happy. I love you.**_

_**Love Ginny**_

* * *

_I don't know Ron, lets do something fun, I feel like I never get to have fun._

_Love Hermione_

* * *

**Oh course Ginny, a date it is then. Come to think of it, I actually know the perfect place, but it'll be a surprise. Apperate over here at around eight-thirty, okay?**

**Forever yours,**

**Harry**

**(Hint If I were you, I'd wear comfortable shoes.)**

* * *

Ginny,

I am having a slight dilemma. You see, Hermione is in the mood to do something fun tonight, something special. But I have no idea what to plan. She has been so stressed lately from work and all these letters you and Harry keep sending her. I want to do something with her that will make her happy. Do you have anything thing in mind?

Ron

* * *

_**Okay Harry, I'm excited, I can't wait!**_

_**Love Ginny**_

* * *

_**Ronald **_

_**I don't know. You could take her dancing or to a concert or something. Surprise her.**_

_**Love Ginny**_


End file.
